Un nuevo jardín
by Merak Anilom
Summary: Del foro Resurgiendo entre las cenizas. Una jardín que alberga aquellos pensamientos en forma de flores. 007. Nunca encontraría a alguien tan interesante como sí mismo.
1. Rosas

Nombre del autor: LMPA, a.k.a. UselessName

Personajes: Bookman, La Orden Negra

Clasificación: K

Género: Literatura.

Disclamer: Nadie de los personajes son míos, son todos hechos por la imaginación de Hoshino Katsura.

Tiempo: Indefinido, sigue la corriente del manga después de la derrota del Conde, todos sufren de estrés postraumático

Summary: Era como una rosa, hermosa, pero negra

Advertencia: Non

Nombre de la tabla: Flores.

Número: 001. Rosas

Comunidad: Resurgiendo entre las cenizas.

.

* * *

.

La orden es como una rosa.

Su proposito es defender, proteger a la humanidad de almas en pena, usualmente conocidas como Akumas. Traer luz a un mundo oscuro y cruel que no puede albergar un descanso eterno.

Los exorcistas son los únicos que pueden proteger este mundo. Sus armas, hechas por Inocencia, son poderosas, y pueden evolucionar a niveles inimaginables, pero el precio puede ser caro si no se sabe con lo que se esta tratando.

La orden es como una rosa, bastante hermosa, pero de color negro.

Los errores cometidos por los comandantes son secreto que nunca salen a la luz y solo son conocidos por aquellos que sufrieron .

Allen, Lenalee, Kanda, Bookman, Cross Marian y los demas generales han visto la crueldad del grupo Noah, siendo el Comde el más maquiavelico de todos; pero ellos también han visto el mismo tipo de crueldad en la orden siendo disfrazada pot algo que servirá para un bien común.

Cada rosa tiene su modo de defenderse de este mundo, y lo que comparten es que todas ellas tienen espinas ocultas por hojas verdes y llamativas. La orden tiene a los exorcistas atados hasta que caigan por un viento arrollador.

Los innumerables experimentos, las separaciones, traiciones y secretos quedan registrados en lo más profundo de la biblioteca de la orden.

Toda rosa se marchita y corroe con el tiempo. Incluso aquellas artificiales como la orden misma.

_La rosa negra, extracto de los registros de Bookman, 1886_

_._

* * *

_._

_Dejen un review con sus comentarios y agreguen a favoritos si les gusto :D_


	2. Crisantemos

Nombre del autor: LMPA, a.k.a. UselessName

Personajes: Yuu Kanda, Lenalee Lee, Allen Walker, Arely Azalea

Clasificación: K

Género: Friendship

Disclamer: Nadie de los personajes son míos, son todos hechos por la imaginación de Hoshino Katsura.

Tiempo: Antes del arca de Karma

Summary: Para ella, era sabiduría, para él, un símbolo, para otro, honestidad y respeto al difunto, para otra, una declaración

Advertencia: Leve Shonen-ai

Nombre de la tabla: Flores.

Número: 002. Crisantemos

Comunidad: Resurgiendo entre las cenizas.

.

* * *

.

Lenalee Lee y Kanda Yuu no tienen muchas cosas en común, más que un trabajo parecido, un punto débil por Allen Walker, y los crisantemos.

La flor era algo que conectaba a ambos exorcistas. De la misma manera que China y Japón estaban conectados a través de su historia y cultura. Lenalee en cierto día del año, llevaba su quipao azul favorito y un crisantemo amarillo en el cabello, pues le hacían recordar sus pocas memorias del pequeño pueblito Ju-Xian.

Kanda, en cambio, amarraba el tallo de un crisantemo blanco a la funda de Mungen y dejaba la flor reposar justo donde empieza el mango de la espada. Sin falta, desde que se enteró del festival que se solía hacer en su tierra natal.

Para ella, la flor significaba sabiduría y longevidad. Una manera de conectarse con un pasado al cual nunca volvería

Para él, era el símbolo de su país, un festival al que nunca había podido asistir, la tradición perdida entre hordas de akumas, con los Noahs manchando sus templos con sus perversidades.

Allen nunca sabía que decir cuando veía a este particular par compartir una flor que significaba honestidad. Y recordaba en sus tiempos de aprendiz con Marian Cross, que en un país llama España se colocaban como ofrendas en el día de todos los santos.

Y luego estaba una exorcista poco conocida, Arely, proveniente de México, tierra azteca, quien sabía un significado más del crisantemo. Y ella se lo había dicho a Lenalee la primera vez que la vio con la flor amarilla adornando su cabello.

Una sincera declaración de amor.

Y desde ese entonces, Allen es el encargado de darle los crisantemos blancos a Kanda cada año.

.

* * *

.

Quipao es un traje tradicional chino, el más conocido de todos. Ju-Xian es un pequeño pueblo en china, donde su nombre significa "el pueblo de los crisantemos". El Festival de la Felicidad si se celebra en Japón, y en el mismo Japón también representa otra cosa, se le considera una flor para los homosexuales porque el centro de la flor (pueden buscar fotos para que se den una idea) representa el ano del hombre. _don't you love them?_

_Dejen un review con sus comentarios y agreguen a favoritos si les gusto :D_


	3. Tulipanes

Nombre del autor: LMPA, a.k.a. UselessName

Personajes: Allen Walker, Yuu Kanda, Lenalee Lee, Lavi

Clasificación: K

Género: Drama, Algo angsty

Disclamer: Nadie de los personajes son míos, son todos hechos por la imaginación de Hoshino Katsura.

Tiempo: Post-manga,

Summary: Ahora, el único exorcista todavía existente, tenía miedo del mundo exterior.

Advertencia: Non

Nombre de la tabla: Flores.

Número: 003. Tulipán

.

* * *

.

Allen estaba solo en el Arca. Hace mucho tiempo, cuando aún existían organizaciones como los Noahs, la Orden Oscura y demás, él había llevado todo a su fin, de una manera que le hizo pensar si realmente era una persona maldita.

Cuando el 14vo tomó el control de su cuerpo, la Inocencia también lo acepto y empezó a resonar en todo el mundo. Incluso el distanciado Marian Cross podía sentir la suya latir. Un dolor intenso recorrió a Neah Walker cuando se dio cuenta lo que sucedía. Su mente se empezó a nublar y sintió golpes en todo el cuerpo, 108 golpes.

En las profundidades de la torre de la Orden, Hevlaska miró hacía un punto en específico, y murmuró:

\- Ya es hora...- Su cuerpo fue empezando a deshacerse en una neblina azul hasta que en el fondo de la habitación solo quedo una joven desnuda con un largo tatuaje de un dragón que le enrollaba todo el cuerpo.

Aquella misma neblina empezó a salir de cada arma de todos los exorcistas, dejando el objeto que las hospedaba, empezando a viajar hacia dirección desconocida.

Las Inocencias no descubiertas también empezaron a palpitar y a desvanecerse en el aire. Todas empezaron a rodear a Neah, y este espíritu, el mismo Noah, empezó a desvanecerse del cuerpo de Allen, volviendo a su cabello blanco, con la cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo, quedando solo como evidencia de la presencia de 14vo la piel morena y los estigmas en su frente.

La desaparición de Neah hizo eco a todos los Noahs, del mismo tipo que habían experimentado hace tantos años. La neblina de Inocencia rodeó el cuerpo de Allen y empezó a entrar a su cuerpo por medio de la suya, su brazo, perdiendo color y textura conforme pasaba el tiempo, empezó a tornarse normal, quedando simplemente con la piel morena y con la cruz que resplandecía dorada en el reverso de la palma de la mano.

Eso era lo único que recordaba de ese día. Lo siguiente que supo fue que los Noahs habían desaparecido, los exorcistas habían perdido sus memorias de toda esa horrible guerra, y lo más importante, el cuerpo de Allen había dejado de envejecer. Y solo lo notó después de haberse encerrado en el Arca por más de 150 años.

Ahora, el único exorcista todavía existente, tenía miedo del mundo exterior.

No quería encontrar que el mundo había seguido adelante y había olvidado la guerra que le quitó todo lo que quería y amaba.

Incluso la sensación del vacío dejado por Neah era más grande de lo que pensaba.

Salió del cuarto del piano y empezó a caminar por todo el lugar sintiéndolo tan desolado como de costumbre. Miró con tristeza a su alrededor, decidiendo no entrar al cuarto donde había recolectado cada uno de los objetos portadores de Inocencia.

Hasta que algo en específico llamó su atención.

Observó una de las tantas puertas de ese lugar con cuidado. Esta era diferente a las demás, pero era más bien el tipo de sensación de algo había cambiado. Aunque estuvo encerrado en ese lugar por más de siglo y medio, todavía no descubría todos sus secretos.

Suspiró con cansancio, y finalmente abrió la puerta.

Un campo.

Un campo de flores. Una flor que él podía identificar gracias a sus viajes.

Un campo de tulipanes blancos.

Sintió su cuerpo refrescarse ante el aire limpio y fresco. Las arrugas de su frente se alisaron y dejo escapar el aire que no sabía que contenía.

Salió del Arca y sintió la puerta desvanecerse a su espalda. Ahora solo estaba él entre tulipanes blancos.

Un cansancio extremo le recorrió el cuerpo, y viendo que estaba solo, se recostó entre las flores, sintiendo un suave aroma que lo hacía adormecer.

\- Che, tardaste mucho _Moyashi _-

Escuchó el leve murmullo de Kanda en su oído, y sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, pensando que había sido un producto de su imaginación.

\- Oi, deja de ignorarme -

La voz seguía siendo tan persistente que tomó una flor entre sus manos para dejar de pensar en una de las personas que nunca volvería a ver.

\- ¡Kanda! No seas rudo, está descansando -

\- Lenalee tiene razón Yuu, déjalo dormir un poco más -

Apretó el tallo del tulipán entre sus manos, ahora también escuchando la voz de Lenalee Lee y Lavi.

\- Tsk, es claro para mí que nos está ignorando, estúpido Moyashi -

\- ¡Es Allen-desu! - Su voz salió de su boca sin pensarlo, ronca y algo rasposa por el largo tiempo que pasó sin hablar. Y también algo temblorosa por el intento de no empezar a llorar.

\- ¡Kanda! - cuando volvió a escuchar la voz de Lenalee, se sentó rápidamente, golpeándose la cabeza con algo duro. Su expresión de dolor no quedó opacada por el gruñido que hizo Kanda. Abriendo finalmente los ojos, vio a las tres personas que más quería ver.

Kanda, estaba con su cabello corto, despejando su cara y aumentando su encanto, sus ojos seguían siendo los mismos ojos azules profundos como el océano. Vestía un pantalón formal negro, con una camisa azul oscuro de botones con zapatos negros. En camisa tenía un broche de un tulipán rojo.

Lenalee, en cambio, estaba perfectamente como la recordaba, el cabello largo atado en dos coletas bajas, sus ojos brillaban de alegría. Vestía una blusa junto con un suéter ligero, la falda café le llegaba a la mitad del muslo y las mallas blancas cubrían sus piernas hasta llegar a los botines también cafés. Ella llevaba un tulipán morado en el cabello.

Lavi seguía teniendo su cabello rojo vibrante desafiando la gravedad, su ojo seguía siendo verde esmeralda, con la chispa de coquetería, mientras que el otro estaba completamente nublado, sin pupila alguna, indicando que era ciego del ojo izquierdo. Él llevaba una chaqueta casual caqui junto con una bufanda negra, sus jeans eran algo entubados y color azul oscuro. Entre sus manos tenía un tulipán amarillo.

Allen empezó a llorar, intensamente, no sabía si creer lo que realmente estaba viendo. El olor de las flores solo intensificaba su llanto y cuando sintió los suaves y fuertes brazos de tres personas diferentes rodearlo, supo que estaba en casa.

\- Oi... Oi, moyashi, deja de llorar -

\- Es Allen... - la voz entrecortada del chico era felicidad liquida, se aferró a los brazos de todos, temiendo de que todo fuera otro sueño más.

Entonces lo supo, y comprendió el significado de los tulipanes.

Era tiempo de comenzar de nuevo.

.

* * *

.

_Dejen un review con sus comentarios y agreguen a favoritos si les gusto :D_


	4. Lirios

Nombre del autor: LMPA, a.k.a. UselessName

Personajes: Allen Walker

Clasificación: K

Género: Nostalgia

Disclamer: Nadie de los personajes son míos, son todos hechos por la imaginación de Hoshino Katsura.

Tiempo: AU moderno

Summary: El olor de los lirios era el aroma de su hogar

Advertencia: Muerte de varios personajes

Nombre de la tabla: Flores.

Número: 004. Lirios

Comunidad: Resurgiendo entre las cenizas.

.

* * *

.

La vida de algunas personas es tan larga como un pestañeo, un suspiro, un aleteo. La gente se consuela con el pensamiento de que están en un lugar mejor sin saber realmente si hay una vida después de esta.

Allen conocía bien el consuelo de ese pensamiento. Después de todo, todos los que quería se iban de su lado para pasar a esa 'mejor vida'.

Sus visitas al cementerio de la ciudad eran tan seguidas al punto de dirigirse a los guardias por sus nombres.

Esta vez era el turno de Lavi. Pero siempre llevaba un ramo entero de lirios porque sus seres queridos estaban solos al igual que él. Y Allen había decidido dejarlos descansar en una de sus pocas posesiones dejadas por su padre adoptivo, Mana Walker.

Abrió las puertas que dividían el cementerio, y caminó hacía las lápidas firmemente plantadas debajo de un roble.

\- Traje tus flores Lavi...- Una de las lápidas más recientes, que tenía el nombre del pelirrojo grabado, tenía la inscripción de héroe, amigo y aprendiz.

Por supuesto, la muerte de Lavi solo pudo haber sido algo épico que sería recordado por muchas personas. Excepto que no era así. Simplemente fue el objetivo de la obsesión de Tikky Mikk, un extraño sujeto que por lo que sabía, era un familiar lejano de Mana, por ser parte de la rama principal de los Noahs.

Dejó cada una de las flores en cada lápida y se dirigió al pequeño almacén que había en la propiedad, dispuesto a pasar todo el día en el lugar de descanso de sus amigos.

Debajo del roble, junto a las tumbas, colocó una silla plegable junto con una pequeña mesa y se sentó a leer.

Era algo extraño para muchas personas tener esa especie de costumbre en tan lúgubres días, pero Allen encontraba paz debajo del árbol y el suave aroma de los lirios era el aroma que tenía su hogar.

.

* * *

.

_Dejen un review con sus comentarios y agreguen a favoritos si les gusto :D_


	5. Claveles

Nombre del autor: LMPA, a.k.a. UselessName

Personajes: Komui Lee, Lenalee Lee

Clasificación: K

Género: General

Disclamer: Nadie de los personajes son míos, son todos hechos por la imaginación de Hoshino Katsura.

Tiempo: Indefinido

Summary: A veces, Lenalee le dejaba un clavel blanco a su hermano

Advertencia: Ninguna

Nombre de la tabla: Flores.

Número: 005. Claveles

Comunidad: Resurgiendo entre las cenizas.

.

* * *

.

Komui Lee tenía muchas historias que contar acerca de su adorada hermana.

Ella es encantadora, linda, amable, servicial, comprensiva y cualquier otro adjetivo que se le pudiera ocurrir.

Nostálgica también es uno de ellos.

Él recuerda, cuando aún vivían en China, ella siempre preguntaba por su madre. Tratando de hacer una imagen en su pequeña mente de infante para representar a una mujer que nunca conoció. Komui nunca tuvo el valor de decirle que ella había fallecido poco después de que ella había nacido.

El cuerpo de su madre solía ser débil y enfermizo, pero su corazón no se atrevió a cambiar su vida por la del bebé que había formado con amor con su amado.

\- "_Ella duerme en un lugar al que todavía no tenemos permiso de ir, pero Lenalee-chan, a madre siempre le gustaron los claveles blancos"_

Lenalee solo asentía mientras procesaba lo que se le había dicho, y de inmediato le pedía que la llevará a comprar claveles blancos.

Con el tiempo, después de que la chica fuera llevada a la orden y separada de su hermano comprendió las palabras de Komui y las flores que tanto le gustaban a su madre tomaron un nuevo significado para ella.

El amor puro y cálido que es el que siente por tu familia.

Y, a veces, Lenalee le dejaba algún clavel blanco a su hermano.

.

* * *

.

_Dejen un review con sus comentarios y agreguen a favoritos si les gusto :D_


	6. Gerbera

Nombre del autor: LMPA, a.k.a. UselessName

Personajes: El Conde del Milenio/Adam Noah

Clasificación: K

Género: No sabría definirlo.

Disclamer: Nadie de los personajes son míos, son todos hechos por la imaginación de Hoshino Katsura.

Tiempo: Indefinido.

Summary: Era tan real como una gerbera negra.

Advertencia: Posibles spoliers del manga.

Nombre de la tabla: Flores.

Número: 006. Gerberas

Comunidad: Resurgiendo entre las cenizas.

.

* * *

.

Feliz. La idea de derrocar al Dios falso que hacía que sus personas preciadas lo hacía feliz. Adam no estaba loco, como todos creían. Él tenía sus motivos para hacer lo que hacía. Aunque fuera una venganza algo infantil.

Pero se volvió completamente sería después de haber encontrado a Allen Walker. Lo confundía.

Era su enemigo. Pero también era familia. Y volver a tener a su familia lo hacía feliz. Y eso no cambiaba aunque el objetivo de dicho familiar fuera el destruirlo.

Su infelicidad por haberse encontrado a Allen Walker y verlo convertirse en un Noah era tan real como una gerbera negra.

.

* * *

.

Las gerberas negras no existen naturalmente.

_Dejen un review con sus comentarios y agreguen a favoritos si les gusto :D_


	7. Narcisos

Nombre del autor: LMPA

Personajes: Lavi

Clasificación: Rating K+

Género: Indefinido

Disclamer: Nadie de los personajes son míos, son todos hechos por la imaginación de Hoshino Katsura.

Tiempo: Antes de la llegada de los Bookman a la Orden, Pre-canon

Summary: Nunca encontraría a alguien tan interesante como sí mismo.

Advertencia: Non

Nombre de la tabla: Flores.

Número: 007. Narcisos

Comunidad: Resurgiendo entre las cenizas.

.

* * *

.

Lavi.

"_Lavi_".

\- Lavi_… - _susurró el nuevo aprendiz de Bookman. Su rostro tenía una expresión vacía. Comprendía su papel, _mirar desde la distancia la historia oculta y no intervenir para que los sucesos puedan llevarse como deben de ser. Las emociones humanas no deben nublar tu juicio como Bookman._

\- Aburrido… - El pelirrojo miraba al anciano trabajar, esa persona también sería una mancha más de tinta en sus registros cuando falleciera y no le importaría en lo más mínimo. Las personas que conocería solo serían más nombres en la infinita lista de los participantes de la historia oscura del mundo. Y él solo sería otro espectador más que se sumaría al registro de Bookmans.

Nunca había considerado a nadie interesante, todos eran bastante predecibles, y su trabajo como Bookman lo hacía más aburrido, estaba obligado a ver cómo la gente pretendía ser espontánea y original con sus ideas cuando en realidad solo eran pensamientos reciclados de otros y aun así se sentían y se les decía genios.

Nunca encontraría a alguien más misterioso que él mismo. No podía comprender como es que no había perdido la curiosidad por las personas más sencillas del mundo, tan fáciles de leer y saber que harían, pero era tan singular verlas en su día a día, ignorantes de las grandes guerras llevadas en la oscuridad de los pueblos más lejanos. Pero al final morirían como todos los demás, las circunstancias eran lo único que a él le interesaba.

\- Junior, prepárate, ya es hora de que vayamos a la Orden Negra - dijo su "maestro" mientras cerraba el gran libro de una de las bibliotecas de su clan y empezó a caminar sin esperar al pelirrojo.

\- _Haaai… - _"Lavi" se estiró con pereza y empezó a fingir una sonrisa que llevaría una persona como Lavi.

.

* * *

.

_Dejen un review con sus comentarios y agreguen a favoritos si les gusto :D_


End file.
